Awakened
by Suilaid
Summary: Jhehnna can't remember how she ended up at the border to Skyrim, or why she was there in the first place. But now that she's back in her homeland she's staying, to fulfill a prophecy everyone thought was myth, she is Dovahkiin.
1. Prolgogue: Awakened

Prologue: Awakened

She landed hard, stirring the dirt and ash that swirled all around. The air smelt of smoke, and filled her lungs, making it hard to breathe as the wind was knocked out of her. Ralof had said he'd catch up with her, but it was so chaotic in the little village Jhehnna doubted it. She picked herself up and fell forward, nearly falling again and grazed her hands on the rough charred wood as she clumsily dropped down a hole in that had been blasted into the floorboards. In fact, the whole left side of the house had been burned to a crisp by none other than a Dragon, something Jhehnna had thought to be nothing more than a myth and children's tale until today. A cold sense of dread had filled her core as the dragon had first soared through the sky to land with a thunderous shake on the building. It had looked right at her, she swore it had, with it's blood red eyes, and opened its great mouth and roared at her. Something had stirred in her soul, reaching up as though to greet the beast, before it had taken flight again and began to destroy Helgen.

"Damn" Jhehnna whispered to herself, "All that planning and I didn't get to follow through." She smirked nonchalantly at the thought that it had ultimately been a dragon, crazy as that sounds, to have saved her from just seconds before execution if her plan had failed. She could hear Ralof's voice in her head, when he had asked Ulfric, dumbstruck, if that had really been a _dragon,_ and chuckled darkly_._ She ducked as the huge beast flew gracefully above her and landed on a near by wall, spewing a gust of terrible fire, Jhehnna just managing to make out the whisper of words in a tongue she could not recognize, but understood. The words tickled her ears and caused her stomach to churn nervously. She threw herself forward to avoid the hot blast of fire, and was helped up by an Imperial soldier. She blinked, wiping soot out of her eyes. It had been the man with the list.

"I see you're still alive" he greeted, "Lets see if it stays that way."

Jhehnna scowled, but made no reply. The man barked a few order before taking off at a sprint, calling back for the woman to follow him.

The pair reached a wall and quietly ran beside it, the man telling her to keep close to the wall.

"I'm not a child, Imperial" Jhehnna replied icily, and the man turned momentarily to regard her.

"No, but I've got the only weapon."

Jhehnna scoffed, and was thrown back as the dragon reappeared again, his great wing separating the two as he yet again released a load of fire on the crippled houses. It took flight, circling around the village as it roared angrily, and Jhehnna scrambled to catch up with the Imperial, disoriented and calf muscles burning as he quickly darted around and through the remains of the burned houses. They reached an open space where several imperial archers stood aiming their arrows at the dragon, trying to get a good shot past its thick scaly armor. Somehow Jhehnna doubted anyone would be able to kill it, glancing up as its shadow passed over her and it's roars resonated in her body, and wondered why it was having such an affect on her. Realizing the Imperial had broke into a fast run she picked up her speed and caught up to him, slowing down as he reached a man.

"Jhehnna!" It was Ralof.

"Ralof!" cried the Imperial, reaching the Nord.

"We're getting away, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ralof turned and ran towards a door, gesturing for Jhehnna to follow.

"Sovengarde take you!" The Imperial shouted, turning back to Jhehnna and gesturing for her to follow him as well.

"Uhh" Jhehnna stood between the two buildings, looking back between the Nord and Imperial. Thinking about what had just occurred, she made up her mind.

"Your government tried to kill me for no reason!" Jhehnna yelled at the Imperial, before running up to Ralof and following him inside the cell. She shut the door with a thud, suddenly cutting out all the sounds from outside, and sighed.

"Lets get out of here" Ralof said.


	2. Chapter one: Escaped

Chapter One: Escaped

They took a moment to catch their breath, and then suddenly Ralof pulled Jhehnna down beside him and a large boulder as a loud and final roar was heard as the dragon took its leave from Helgen.

"We should make our way to Riverwood."

"What is there?" Jhehnna asked, wiping at her stinging eyes.

"My father will know what to do next" Ralof replied, and Jhehnna didn't argue. She was exhausted, and had nothing. All of her possessions were gone, and she took a sharp breath when she realized she'd never get them back.

"Okay, lead the way."

Ralof stood and took off at a brisk jog down the hill, and followed along the river for a short while. Jhehnna called for him to stop, blinking repeatedly and needing to wash her face from the debris, and knelt by the river. The harsh cold of the water helped to clear her mind, and she rubbed at her face for a few moments, her purple war paint had long rubbed off, and she noticed Ralof had knelt to do the same. She took a couple gulps of water, relishing at the soothing feeling it brought to her burning dry throat.

"That's better," she whispered, and Ralof chuckled.

The pair stood and continued making their way to Rorikstead, Ralof making small conversation with her but keeping an eye out for any potential dangers. Jhehnna felt out of place in her foreign Stormcloak armor, and kept her hands alert at her side, ready to draw the rusty sword she had salvaged off the dead soldier.

"You planning on joining the Stormcloaks?" Ralof asked, glancing back at her.

"What business do I have with them?" she replied, raising a white eyebrow at the Nord.

"They're taking over Skyrim! Trying to convert us to the ways of the Empire, taking all our traditions away from us."

Jhehnna stopped walking.

"You would assume," she began, fixing a cold stare at the man with unsettling white-blue eyes. "That because I am a Nord that it means I should be joining in the fight against the empire."

"No, not that's not what I meant." Ralof stepped forward, his hands raised.

"I have lived in Cyrodiil for most of my life, and despite it's faults, the reason why they're so successful is because they're doing something _right._"

Ralof nodded, though he did not seem to take what she said into consideration, but stared at her nervously. Jhehnna chuckled, and ran a hand through her white hair, which was matted with dirt and ash, and stopped. She looked at her hand, which was now streaked with dirt.

"However," she looked up at Ralof. "They _did _try to kill me for unjust reasons." Ralof smiled.

"I will think about it."

"That's all I ask" he replied.

They started to walk again, and reached Riverwood just before nightfall, having only encountered a couple of wolves, and Ralof had only spoke again once to point out the ominous ruins in the distance.

"Bleak Falls Barrows." He had said. Jhehnna had nodded, remembering what her mother had told her of the mysterious place in their travels.

Ralof made his way to the blacksmith's where a man and woman were arguing, and Jhehnna managed to catch the word "dragon" in their conversation.

"Gerdur!" Ralof called out to one of the women.

"Ralof! You're home!" The woman rushed up to him and hugged him tightly, causing Ralof to laugh.

"Aye, I am, sorry that it is unexpected."

"You're just in time for dinner, it's almost ready. We are eating around the fire, it is such a nice evening."

"That it is." Gerdur gave Ralof one more quick hug before making her way to where a bonfire was burning. She called for Hod, whom Jhehnna assumed was her husband, and started to serve dinner for her family. Several people gather around and were given steaming bowls of stew and fresh bread. It smelled wonderful, although Jhehnna had had more than enough fire for a while, and kept her distance from the smoke and ash.

"I heard that Ulfric had been captured, I was really worried for you, brother." Gerdur had sat beside Ralof, and she stared at her kin with worried eyes. "Also I heard of a Dragon attacking Helgen, is it true?"

"Aye, it is true. I saw the beast with my very own eyes."

The last of summer still lingered all around, and Jhehnna felt a small breeze blow gently across her skin. The sun was just starting to set, making the sky blaze with hues of orange and red, pink and purple. It was breath taking, and Jhehnna felt relaxed for the first time since being back in Skyrim, and she ate her food happily, hungry after days of meager rations given to her by her captors.

Everyone now was listening intently to Ralof, who became very animated, and began his tale.

"We were both there" he began, nodding at Jhehnna, who simply looked down when heads turned her way. "Jhehnna had come up with a brilliant plan for us to escape, if we were strong enough, but then out of the sky came a great and terrifying dragon…"

Jhehnna allowed her mind to wander, having been there with the Nord when it had all happened, she wanted to forget about the whole thing. Wanted to forget almost being executed, the dragon and it's affect on her, how she could hear it speak words…

And then she wondered why she _couldn't _remember how she had ended up at the border to Skyrim in the first place. It unsettled her to have such a large portion of time missing from her memories, but decided that in the end, after all that had happened, she was glad to be back home, and couldn't suppress a small smile. It hadn't gone unnoticed.

"What's got you smiling?" Hod asked with a grin, as he handed her a mug of mead. Ralof had finished his tale.

"Oh, I'm just… happy to be back home."

"I'm sure Skyrim is happy to have you back, Jhehnna." Ralof replied, holding up his own mug in salute, which she returned.

_Tonight_, she thought, smiling again as someone struck up a song, which was then joined by a lute. Voices and laughter started to increase in volume, as more mead was shared, and some started to dance or joined in song. _I will not worry about the future. Tonight I celebrate life_.


	3. Chapter two: Nothing better to do

Jhehnna woke up to bright sunlight caressing her face. She smiled softly and opened her eyes, but then she flinched and groaned, and covered her face from the harsh light while rolling onto her side. She froze when she realized someone was in the bed with her. The blond haired Nord lay on his back, snoring softly. Jhehnna quickly threw herself back and landed on the floor with a thud, causing Ralof to jerk awake. He reached blindly for a sword, covering his face from the blinding sunlight.

"Wh-what's goin' on?" he asked, turning to her with a dazed expression.

"You…I…we…did we…?" Jhehnna stuttered, clutching her head. She couldn't even remember getting into bed, let alone if she and Ralof had...

Ralof paused, and then he laughed.

"I thought there was an intruder or something" Ralof chuckled, putting the sword down and laying back.

"No, we didn't" he continued, looking at the woman, "I swear. There aren't very many beds in this house, you had fallen asleep near the fire, and I simply carried you here, that's all."

Jhehnna nodded and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I just…don't like having no memory of doing something."

Jhehnna didn't want to tell the man she was extremely relieved they had not done anything. Not that Ralof was unattractive or anything, Jhehnna admitted he was ruggedly handsome, but being with men in _that _way made her uncomfortable, unless she needed something from them.

Ralof nodded, then sat up and stretched. Jhehnna patted her hair down, and realized she probably smelled terrible. She sniffed her armpit inconspicuously and pulled back quickly, surprised Ralof had managed to sleep beside her.

"Uh, Ralof? Before I head to Whiterun, do you think I could bathe?"

~ø~

The walk to Whiterun had been relatively uneventful; Jhehnna only encountered a few unfortunate wolves. When she reached the gates, however, a guard stopped her.

"Halt" he called to her, "No one is allowed in the city. There is threat of a dragon attack."

"I have business with the Jarl, regarding the Dragons."

"What business does a stranger have?"

"Nothing of your concern." Jhehnna crossed her arms and glared at the man, frustrated that his face was hidden behind a helmet. The guard regarded her for a moment, seeming to try and figure out her motive.

"Alright," he replied slowly, "but if I hear you making trouble you'll be off to jail."

Jhehnna merely snorted and rolled her eyes before continuing through the great wooden gates into Whiterun. They closed behind her with a boom, and she stood unmoving for a moment. It had been many years since she had last been in Skyrim, and as a young girl she had always loved the cities they stayed in. Vaguely remembering where the palace was located, she took off in its directions and a couple minutes later arrived at Dragonreach.

"The palace that captured a dragon." She whispered to herself, remembering her mother's words. Shaking her head, Jhehnna pushed open the heavy wooden doors walked down a long hallway made of beautifully polished timbers and oaken beams, and was greeted by a bristling Dunmer woman. Jhehnna stopped and regarded the woman, her body tensing in reaction to the elf's haughty attitude, noting she wore heavy steel armor and a greatsword.

"No one approaches the Jarl unannounced." The dark elf's voice was deep and raspy, and her red eyes narrowed at the Nord standing before her. She wore a rough spun tunic and pants, a sword at her hip, and rough leather boots on her feet; unacceptable attire to be wearing when approaching the Jarl of Whiterun.

"I have information about the Dragons." Jhehnna frowned slightly, taken back by the woman's harshness towards her, a stranger. _I wear no armor, what harm could I be? Besides, I think the Jarl could take care of himself…_ _The woman must have more than just feelings of devotion towards her master…_

Jhehnna's quiet chuckles were interrupted by the Jarl rising from his seat and calling to the Dunmer to let the Nord approach. The elf threw one last glare at Jhehnna before turning around and taking her place beside the Jarl again.

"Jarl Balgruuf" Jhehnna greeted, bowing her head.

"You have information about the Dragon attack at Helgen?"

"Yes sir, I was there."

"You were there?" Balgruuf asked, incredulous, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes sir, few survived."

"That is grave news to hear," he replied. "Thank you for coming to me right away. I have a favor to ask of you, if you would be so inclined."

"Sure," Jhehnna replied, shrugging. It's not like she had anything important to do.

"If you'll follow me, my mage Ferengar, requires some assistance."

Jhehnna followed Balgruuf as he led her to a side room, where a robed man stood by a table laden with papers and books. He looked up at Jhehnna when they approached.

"You have found someone?"

"Yes," the Jarl replied, and he left them alone, returning to his seat.

"Ah good, you will help me then. I need you to recover something for me. Something that may or may not be there."

"You mean to say you have no idea if this thing is where you think it is?" Jhehnna crossed her arms, frowning.

"Exactly. I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrows, and recover a Dragonstone. My research has led me to believe it _is _there, but like I said I do not know for sure."

"Why don't you go there yourself?" Jhehnna asked.

Oh no," Ferengar shook his head. "I am no adventurer."

"No," Jhehnna mocked, rolling her eyes. "You get someone else to do the dirty work for you."

Ferengar shot her a cheeky grin, and Jhehnna sighed.

"I'll go, but this had better be worth it."

"It will," Ferengar replied smoothly, stepping forward. "You will be paid generously for your service." He looked the Nord up and down, licking his lips.

Jhehnna spun around and left the room, heading back outside. _Stupid pervert _she cursed silently, making her way down he stairs and towards the Inn. She purchased a room in the bannered Mare and ordered a mug of ale, sitting at a small table in the corner of the room. She mulled over her task for the rest of the night, figuring out a plan, and then retired to her room for a few hours sleep.


	4. Hail Sithis

Greetings lovely people,

It is a very familiar feeling, being back on fan-fiction. It's been far too long...

A few months ago I had some moments of intense inspiration for my stories, but not the time to really do anything about it. Well, I can guarantee that's all about to change. As some of you know, whoever is still lingering on this site, I have moved accounts. If you know how to find me, or have found me already, that's great (and a big thanks).

By September I will be ready to start posting regularly on my new account. I am determined to see my stories through to the end, however long and whatever it takes, it will be done. I've had some ups and downs throughout the years but my readers and reviewers is what made it worth staying on this website. You're all fantastic.

I haven't felt this inspired or passionate about The Elder Scrolls since I first played Skyrim all those years back, and first started writing fan fiction. I am roaring and ready. My life is somewhat stable now, so I feel confident enough to start laying down the groundwork for my revisions. I've also gone through lot of personal changes. I'm not the teenager I was back then, far from it actually, and I'm glad.

I hope all of you are doing well and I look forward to seeing those who still haunt these archives in the near future... feel free to message me with any questions... take care,

~Suilaid


End file.
